Tempus Cambiato
by Kathy376fun
Summary: Hermione accidentally travels back in time, to Hogwarts, 1943, Tom Riddle's seventh year. What happens when Lord Voldemort himself takes an interest in her, intrigued by her obvious avoidance? Read on to find out! Tomione, Rated T for paranoia. My first story, please read.
1. Back in time

**Disclaimer:****I don't own any of the characters or settings, they all belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. If you don't know who she is, make sure to never cross my path, because it'll be the last thing you do.. :)**

**A/N: So this is my very first story. If you're reading this, please review! I'd like to know your opinion. I'm open for suggestions. I personally hate it when I read stories and I feel the characters are out-character, so please if you feel that, tell me. Well, enjoy :)**

September 25 1943

A clock, the numbers 92543, a flash of light, screams, a tug of apparition, an odd familiar sensation, falling, silence, and darkness.

She opened her eyes. What was that?

"Ah, you have finally woken up, my dear!"

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked confused.

"No my dear, I'm Madame Salves."

"Madame Salves, could you please tell me the date?"

"Well, September 25, we are today. You've been out for 2 days."

Hermione blinked. Oh no, no, no... ! "And the year?" she gulped.

"Are you all right, my dear?"

"The year, please, the year."

"Well, 1943 off course."

"1943?!" Hermione Granger felt herself slip into darkness. That damned cursed clock!

*TC*

She knocked.

"Come on in!" said an enthusiastic voice.

Hermione had decided to stay in Hogwarts. She had wanted to do her seventh year anyway, so why not combine her problem with something good? Besides she had no idea where else to go and in Hogwarts she could research. If she really did not find a solution, she could go to Professor Dumbledore, but in the mean time, she decided to not tell anybody. That was why she had come to the Headmaster: Professor Dippet.

"Good afternoon, Professor."

"Good afternoon, Miss...?

"Granger, sir."

"Oh, yes, you're the girl who was found in the forest. Have you recovered?"

"Yes, I have Professor."

"Very well, so what can I do for you?"

"I was actually hoping to enrol at Hogwarts, sir."

He looked at her with sympathy. "Miss Granger, if I may ask, did you flee from Grindelwald?"

Thank you Professor Dippet! Now she would have a back story and people would understand why she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Yes, I did. He... He killed my parents." She didn't had to pretend to be sad when she was telling the truth.

Professor Dippet nodded and said "Very well, I suppose you have no money than."

Money... Damn... She looked up at him, with a horrified expression. "No, I haven't, please don't send me away." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Calm down, Miss Granger, off course we won't send you away. You can use money from our funds. In fact I had ordered you a uniform already; I was suspecting you wanted to stay. Tomorrow we will test your skills to determine which classes you will be taking. Now we will sort you into your house and then you can go to your common room. Tomorrow you will have breakfast with the other students and do your tests. Now the sorting happens by this hat, yes I know you may think it is weird but you'll see, the hat will explain it."

She put the head on and it started talking.

Ah, I see you have been sorted once before, what did I say then? Oh yes, that you were very clever indeed so Ravenclaw would be good for you. But wait, you have bravery and not a little bit I see. And you are very loyal, that is something Gryffindor would like. Your cleverness will bring you a good kind of bravery, the kind that saves everyone instead of getting you killed. Yes, it seems that my decision then was completely right, you truly are a Gryffindor. I sense you're alright with that. Gryffindor it is: "Gryffindor!"

Hermione felt relieved. She had wanted to be in Gryffindor again.

"Gryffindor, how nice, I asked the Head Boy to come and take you to your common room. His name is Tom, Tom Riddle, and he must be here soon."

Hermione gaped. Tom Riddle? Was this an evil joke? She hoped she would wake up and then curse the one who had done this to her. But she feared it might be all too real.

"Sir, you asked for me?" said a smooth voice coming from behind her.

She jumped and turned around and yes there he was. Tom Riddle, young Voldemort.

"Ah, yes Tom, there you are. This girl is a new student, I was wondering if you could take her to her common room."

"Off course sir"

He turned toward her, looked her over with calculating eyes and smiled.

"Tom Riddle, nice to meet you" He held out his hand. He saw how Hermione eyed it and he saw a mix of hate, fear and contempt in her eyes as she took it. "Hermione Granger, the pleasure is all mine" she shook it and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry, have I done anything to offend you?" He asked. Not that he really cared but normally girls reacted different towards him.

She blinked a few times and then her features changed and she said pleasantly "oh no not at all! Forgive me if I seemed rude, it's just... It was a long journey and I'm very tired. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Mr. Riddle."

Why had he the odd feeling she was acting? And why did he still see fear in her eyes? Well maybe it wasn't fear for him, he said to himself. She had probably fled from Grindelwand, yes that must be it. After all, nobody knew what he had done that summer.

"So, what house have you been sorted in?"

"Gryffindor" she answered.

"Oh, this way than"

They walked in silence and he saw the girl was deep in thought. Suddenly she stopped and he almost bumped into her. She was waiting for the staircase to move! But how had she known? And how did she know where the trick stairs were, he asked himself as she, automatically it seemed, skipped one still deep in thought.

"Miss Granger, may I ask, if you have been to Hogwarts before?"

She looked at him, while deciding what she would answer. "No." She said at last. "I do have heard of it, but I haven't been here _before."_

He saw some kind of mirth in her eyes and wondered why. What he now knew for sure was that she was lying to him. What could she be hiding?

"Well, here we are." He said as they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "I hope you know the password."

She smiled, turned to the Fat Lady and said "Mimosa mimbultona."

The Fat Lady turned open. "Well, thanks, I guess."

He smiled his most charming smile before taking her hand and brushing his lips to it "Till the next time, Miss Granger." As he stepped back he saw how she looked dumb struck and he wanted to laugh. Little did he know that she was not looking that way because she already was deeply in love with him. The thought that raced through Hermione's was: 'The Dark Lord just kissed my hand.' She wanted to faint.

*TC*

After being practically assaulted in the common room and explaining her story, she went to her room to get some sleep. She shared it with four other girls: you had Jenny Edwards, who looked really nice but was constantly jumping around, talking your ears off and her sister Demy who kept to herself. Then you had Lizzy Banks, who gave her a loathing look the moment she entered and then there was Amy Waltzing who just greeted her and went to talk with Demy.

"Don't mind her," babbled a very enthusiastic Jenny, "she's just shy. And Lizzy is jealous because you already talked with Tom Riddle..." She went on for a while and Hermione did not listen. She was not going to get attached to people in this time, and Jenny wasn't really bright. So after a while she interrupted Jenny saying she had to go to sleep. This was the reason she hadn't been friends with girls in her years. They were all stupid. The only ones she really liked were Luna and Ginny. She missed everyone already. Especially Harry and... No! She would not start thinking about Ron! The last thing she needed was those girls seeing her cry. She went to sleep.

**A/N: Hate it, like it? Please hit that review button!**


	2. Tests

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, let's just say that I would've done certain things differently. (cough-Fred's death-cough)**

**A/N: So imagine my surprise when I saw two people had marked this story as a favorite. I was so happy! If you like it, review, if you hate it, even more reason to! If you have any suggestions, ideas let me know! And please, if you feel that the characters are out of character tell me, because I hate it when I read a story and get that feeling and I don't want you to have it. This chapter is going to be more of a filler, but it has to be done! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hermione, time to wake up!" a voice said.

She opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. Right, Hogwarts 1943. She eyed her uniform. It was so... old-school. But it resembled the uniform of 1991: a grey knee-length skirt, same white shirt, same black jumper, a Gryffindor tie and her school robes with the Hogwarts logo.

After putting on the uniform she went with the girls to have breakfast. When she was finishing Professor Dumbledore arrived.

"Miss Granger, if you follow me, we'll go take your tests."

She nodded and followed him.

"I trust that you have read your subjects list?"

She had received that list in the morning. Luckily she already knew all the subjects Hogwarts had to offer.

"Yes I did, Professor."

He smiled at her and Hermione felt a pain stab when she looked in those blue eyes. They still had that friendly little twinkle. "Very well, have you decided which subjects you want to take?"

"I'd like to take Herbology, Defence against the dark arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of magical creatures, Study of ancient Runes and Arithmancy Professor."

"That's quite the list, Miss Granger. We'll see which subjects your skills allow you to take."

Hermione wanted to laugh. She remembered how she used to be called: the golden girl, the brightest witch of her age. She was sure her skills would be good enough.

For the next few hours she had to name plants and animals, perform a few spells and answer a lot of questions. Professor Dumbledore clearly asked her more about Transfiguration and she remembered him being the teacher. After she transformed a table into a cat and back Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Well, you obviously are very skilled, Miss Granger. You'll be able to take all the classes you want at N.E.W.T's level. I would not be surprised if you managed to become top of the class. You'd have to beat Mr. Riddle however so maybe..." He frowned before looking at her gravely. "Miss Granger, I should not be saying this but... I recommend you to be careful around certain people. Not everyone is who he or she seems to be. Appearances can be very deceiving. You are a bright girl, I'm sure of that. Use that intelligence."

Hermione seriously wanted to hug him. He seemed so genuinely concerned about her well being and she didn't doubt for a moment that it was true. Not that she needed a warning. Oh Professor Dumbledore, if only you knew... But she couldn't tell him. She remembered Professor McGonagall warning her in third year that if something ever went wrong with her time turner, she never should reveal anything about the future. She still heard her voice: _'time is not something to mess with, Miss Granger. Never try to change the past, how tempting it may seem to be.' _

"Thank you Professor. I will remember your warning." She answered earnestly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Miss Granger." He answered and Hermione suddenly was proud of herself.

They walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"You'll receive your schedule in the course of the day. Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm glad to have you in my house." At that moment Hermione knew he had accepted her completely.

She smiled and walked into the Common room.

**A/N: I know, I know, really short chapter, no Tomione interaction but like I said, it's a filler and I'm trying to get the story right. So hate it, like it? You know what to do. (Review)**


	3. Who is Hermione Granger?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I will be leaving on vacation soon, so I don't know if I'll be able to post another chapter before that. I'll be back in September so until then. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well seeing that we are on a Fan fiction site, I ****_obviously _****don't owe Harry Potter. (10 points to everybody who gets the pun behind this. Ah one of my favorite characters...)**

* * *

Hermione was getting used to classes again. It was easy. Half of the things she had already learnt. But there was a slight difference. She was going to school with Tom Marvolo only that, but it seemed that Voldemort himself had taken an interest in her. She was trying not to stand out, not to be noticeable and still... He observed her, examined her. From the moment she had reacted that way because of his sudden touch he was watching her. He was always watching her and it unnerved Hermione. She still remembered that particular event. It had been in the library:

_Hermione was finishing up her Arithmancy essay at her favorite table when someone coughed beside her. Looking up she saw Tom Riddle._

_"Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Riddle?_

_"It's just that you are sitting at my usual table, Miss Granger. I'd like to have it back."_

_"Oh," she frowned, "Well, I'm almost finished, just writing the conclusion. If I move that stack of books you can sit down there and I'll just finish and go."_

_He looked surprised but nodded. She moved the books and he sat down and started working. Once or twice he looked at her with a thoughtful look. Hermione quickly finished, packed her stuff, stood up and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and wrenched her hand away from his grip, immediately reaching for her wand._

_He looked surprised and held his hands up in surrender, but she didn't miss the calculating glint in his eyes._

_"I was just going to say, Miss Granger, that you forgot your quill."_

_"Oh, thanks." She received the quill, carefully not making eye-contact and left, feeling all the way his burning stare. _

So, after this he had taken an interest in her. And she was stuck in almost all her classes with him, as they both took the same N.E. . The only two classes she didn't have with him where Arithmancy and Old Runes. He did Divination instead. She almost laughed when she realized she would be able to get an Outstanding on Divination this time, knowing everything there was to know about the future but what a waste of time.

From the moment Hermione realized Tom Riddle had taken an interest in her, she started avoiding him. She turned to Jenny, giving her the attention she so desperately sought. Jenny was a complete bitch, who talked about everyone behind their back. Not many people knew this but Hermione had figured it out. Jenny needed to talk all the time, so she was easy to avoid someone. The only problem was that she talked your ears off and Hermione was growing tired of her. Hermione was starting to wonder if facing a Dark Lord wasn't better.

After a while, Riddle's interest started to disappear, until her new favourite Professor- (cough-cough)- decided to do something new. The Patronus charm:

Professor Merrythought started the lesson. "We will learn about the Patronus charm today." Hermione lost her interest. She already knew how to produce a Patronus, so she stared out the window and stopped listening. "Miss Granger, if you're able to do the spell, why don't you enlighten us?" asked Professor Merrythought, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Hermione looked up, smiled sweetly at her, raised her wand and concentrated on the memory of winning the Final battle. "_Expecto Patronum_." The otter shot out her wand and darted around the classroom before disappearing.

The teacher stared at her. "Miss Granger that is very advanced magic, congratulations! Take twenty points for Gryffindor, but next time, please pay attention or tell me you already know, than I can give you another assignment. Now class as Miss Granger demonstrated, that is a Patronum. Every Patronum has a specific form. Mine is a duck..."

Hermione felt eyes trained on her and when she turned around, Tom Riddle was looking at her, with curiosity in her eyes. Hermione sighed.

"Miss Granger" Professor Merrythought called her back at the end of the lesson. Tom decided to stay behind to hear their conversation.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

Hermione hesitated before answering. "Dementors" was all she said. The Professor nodded understandingly.

Dementors?! She had faced Dementors? But those were not even used by Grindelwald. It didn't make sense.

She walked out of the class when a confident, sly voice stopped her. She immediately knew to whom it belonged and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well, congratulations, Miss Granger. It seems that I will no longer be the best student in this subject."

What did he want? She turned around and gave him a cautious look, what- off course- caught his attention.

"Thank-you" she said hesitantly.

"Shall I walk you to the Great hall?"

Oh no way. "That is really kind of you to offer Mr. Riddle, but I need to go to Gryffindor tower first, so let me no longer hold you back."

"I see" he murmured. "Well, let's split our ways than."

She smiled and hoped it would look genuine. "Bye, Mr. Riddle."

He flashed her a charming, stunning smile. "Bye, Miss Granger."

She had done it again. As she walked away, she noticed the pensive look on his face. He was not going to leave her alone and Jenny...

He had to admit, she was a good actress, but you cannot fool the master, and he praised himself master of acting, manipulations and lies. So he saw right through her. He had seen her features change form caution to suspicion and he had not bought that smile. That's when he realised the fear in her eyes had indeed been for him. But why, what did she know? Who is Hermione Granger?

*TC*

Who is Hermione Granger? That question kept buzzing in Tom Riddle's mind. She was clever, that he had noticed. She only got Outstanding for her home work and she was always able to ask a question if she was asked one. But she would never raise her hand to answer one willingly. She was quiet and he did not see her around a lot, except in classes and in the library. She did not really talk with anyone and she did not have friends. It seemed that she didn't want them, because every time someone approached her, she would always shrug them off. Her favourite teacher seemed to be Professor Dumbledore, and every transfiguration lesson, she would watch him with fascination but also with a sadness lingering in her eyes.

But what disturbed him most was her behaviour. She seemed to know things. And how she acted around him! She didn't giggle, she didn't blush, she didn't smile as those other stupid silly girls, and she didn't try to get his attention. On the contrary, she seemed to have a mortal fear for him. And something he would find her gaze on him, but not with blind adoration, with confusion, fear, contempt and preservation, but also with admiration, assessment, concession and knowledge. When he caught her gaze she would always quickly look away. She frustrated him because he was normally capable of reading everyone, yet she remained a mystery. And if there was something that Tom Riddle hated, it was not being able to know something. And he didn't knew anything about her. But he would solve the enigma that was Hermione Granger.

After they finished with the Patronum charm, they started on dueling.

"Normally we would watch the Head Girl and Boy but the Head Girl has not entirely recovered yet, so we will watch Hermione Granger instead."

WHAT? She had to duel with Tom Riddle? No, no!

"What? Professor-"Hermione began.

"You're my second best student in this class, Miss Granger. It is a logical choice."

"Professor I'd rather not, I'm not really good at dueling." Please, please!

"Oh, I'm sure you're capable enough Miss Granger."

"But Professor-"

"Come now Miss Granger, I'm sure Tom won't kill you." She chuckled

Oh, yes off course, because Tom Riddle would never kill someone. Well except for Myrtle and his dad and his grandparents... But those aside, what a relief! Heavy sarcasm. Well let's get this over with...

She took her position.

"Wands at the ready; three, two, one"

Riddle immediately threw an Expeliarmus towards her, but she was ready and deflected it easily. But it was Riddle who was constantly attacking as she was deflecting every spell. She almost fell when the force of the spells increased but then started to gain field. She saw an opportunity and she threw a non-verbal Stupefy. At this Riddle's eyes widened and he looked her over while he deflected the spell. Now she was attacking him, while he raised a shield. She used a Reducto but he was ready and deflected it before starting to throw spells again. Now he was using a lot more than just Stupefy and Expeliarmus and she sensed the power behind some of them. Both of them were so caught up that they did not notice the other students looking mesmerized. It was just Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger. The later was starting to lose the duel as the spells kept coming. She was having a rather hard time at deflecting them all and was barely able to use a spell herself. So when she recognized an Expeliarmus coming at her, she just dropped her shield and let it hit her. She stumbled backwards when the impact came and saw her wand fly to Riddle, who caught it and lowered his wand. He looked at her and she saw appreciation and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well done, well done! Mr Riddle has never lost a duel before, but I think you're one of the only ones who has been able to last this long. Isn't that right, Tom?"

"It is, Professor" said Riddle walking over to Hermione. He looked at her and said "If you call that being not really good at something, then I wonder what you are when you say that you're amazing at something."

Hermione blushed.

Riddle then gave her back her wand, which she gratefully took before turning to leave.

He stared at her. He could have lost, he realized. But it felt nice actually knowing that he really had won, making the effort. However now he was just even more curious.

"Miss Granger, wait!"

She turned around and he came to walk beside her.

"Where did you learn to duel like that?" he asked.

"There was a war, back home. I had to defend myself."

"So, I was right."

"About what?"

"You let me win."

She shook her head. "I was losing anyways; I just figured that I would rather be hit by an Expeliarmus than by a Stupefy."

"That's quite clever."

"No, it's just logic."

He paused and then "What was the war about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. If you excuse me, I'm going back to Gryffindor tower. Bye Mr. Riddle."

He watched her leave, clenching his fists at how nerve she had. It won't take much longer, he promised himself. I'll know her secret soon.

**A/N: Sorry Cliffhanger.. Logical ending though. So, I'm trying to keep the characters realistic. Tom will first try and charm her, seeing that he is the 'perfect gentleman'. When/If that doesn't works he may resort to something darker. So like it, hate it? Let me know!**

**Btw: My birthday is coming up soon, so I'll see every review as a presents. And I like presents :)**


	4. Slughorn's party

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have never been able to make it so famous. I mean, just read the books and compare... So I don't.**

**A/N: Another chapter! I kind of like this one, you'll see why. Or maybe you won't. Anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

She had been avoiding him, running around with girls like Jenny Edwards, giggling and laughing and talking and gossiping. Did she think he didn't notice? Did she think he was stupid? It doesn't matters he told himself. He clearly saw the annoyance on her features, becoming more every day. Soon she was going to drop the act. Now it took just time and time he had.

It was a Thursday when it happened.

"Omg, Hermione, did you hear? The Head Girl is going to be released from the Hospital wing tomorrow! And omg, there is a Slughorn party tomorrow; I wonder if she's going. Omg I hope I'll be invited. And omg did you hear about Andrea, the stupid cow and omg look Tom is watching you again. Omg he really is cute! Omg, Hermione by the way...

Hermione snapped. It was official: she would rather face a hundred Dark Lords than hearing another word come out of Jenny's mouth. And that meant something, given her experience with facing Dark Lords.

"Jenny, as much as you think I'm interested in hearing what you found out about the entire population of Hogwarts, I don't have the time to hear rumours about the whole school. I have no desire to try acting like I'm fascinated and I have no energy left to endure your incessant abominable chatter, that truly gives me the wish to be deaf. So if you excuse me, I'm going to the library. You know, the place were only _smart _people go." Jenny's face was hilarious and Hermione would have laughed if she wasn't so incredibly annoyed. So instead she just stalked of, muttering to herself, not noticing the dark eyes that followed her.

"Omg, Hermione don't you wear make-up? Omg Hermione don't you have high heels? Omg, Hermione are that your clothes? Omg, Hermione, we have to go shopping! Omg Hermione Tom Riddle is looking at you! Omg, Hermione, how are you so smart? Gosh I swear if I ever hear Jenny, or anyone saying 'O my God Hermione' again I'm going to Avada Kedavra them all!"

She heard a chuckle and was startled. Turning around she saw Tom Riddle, leaning nonchalantly against a wall, playing with his wand, looking very amused.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, considering using an unforgivable, are we? Though I must admit, I didn't understand how you managed to endure so long with them. Such a smart witch as you shouldn't be associating with people so obviously beneath herself."

She wanted to laugh: people beneath herself? That would certainly not have been his opinion if he had known about her heritage. Instead she just asked: "Whit whom should I associate then?"

"Come to a party with me."

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You surely don't want people to find out your intentions of using an unforgivable do you?"

"Okay A, it was just a manner of speaking, I would never use that curse. And B, you didn't answer my question.

He smirked when he answered. "Never say never, Miss Granger, and don't change the subject. You never answered my question either."

"I didn't realise it was a question."

He laughed. "If it was a question would you have said yes?"

"But why?"

"Well you're intelligent, beautiful and amusing. You would be excellent company. Besides you're invited too."

What was he up to? She was confused "I never got an invitation."

"You didn't? How odd. I figured, with all your out standing's and your perfect Patronum, you would have been invited. What is your grade in potions?"

Oh! He was talking about the Slug Club parties! Damn... She might have messed up her potions intentionally to not be invited and now he was inviting her. Why did Tom Riddle always mess up her life, even if he wasn't trying to?

"Acceptable."

"Acceptable? But how can anyone be bad at potions?"

"Well, anyone who doesn't want to be invited to the Slug Club parties can be miserable at it."

"Oh." A look of realisation crossed his face. "Actually they're not that bad."

"Says the absolute favourite of Professor Slughorn"

He grinned. "Point taken" He looked at her expectantly. "But I still expect you to go with me."

"Oh, fine, I'll come with you, but just this one time."

"I assure you that you will like it."

"It's not about the atmosphere that I'm worried, it's about the company."

"Should I be insulted?"

"What?" She said distracted and then: "Oh, no I didn't mean your company, I just meant, well, all the rich and prejudiced Slytherins."

"Now I definitely feel insulted."

"Oh get over it, Riddle. I still am a Gryffindor."

"Right... Well on second thought, I don't want your company."

She did not even blink. Actually she almost looked _relieved?_ What was it about this girl? He almost wanted to torture her right now. She should want his company! She should be honoured that he had asked her to go with him. He was Tom Riddle, best student, handsome. So why didn't she?

Hermione tensed as she saw his eyes darken. Very briefly, but she saw it. She actually had had fun with him now. And he was handsome, charming, funny and pleasant. _But he is Voldemort _a voice reminded her. She could not forget who he was! She could not forget what he was growing up to do, who he was growing up to be, already had done, already was. It was just so easy to fall for his act. But she was the brightest witch of her age! She was not going to fall for it. Soon enough he would show her his true self and she would be ready when he did.

"I guess I deserved that" she tried to lighten the mood.

He was giving her _that _look again, that intense stare. It was unnerving. After what felt like an eternity he smiled again, but it didn't quit reach his eyes and she felt his coldness hitting her. She sensed that she was on dangerous grounds. She would be careful. She had just fought a war; she didn't want to fight another!

"Yes, you did. But I forgive you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight."

"Right, I'll see you then."

"You will" he said and left abruptly.

Why did she had the feeling that something had gone wrong?

*TC*

The next day he was perfectly on time. When she stepped out of the portrait hole, he politely offered her his arm and led her away. But she saw the coldness still on his handsome features. Once or twice she saw him looking at her with anger and confusion. She didn't understood why he looked that way but honestly she didn't care. If it meant that he was going to stay away from her, she would gladly suffer through it. Better just looks then a confrontation with young Voldemort himself. After a five minute walk in which the uncomfortable silence nearly suffocated Hermione, they arrived at last at the dungeons.

They were greeted by a very enthusiastic Professor Slughorn. "Tom, my boy, glad you could make it!"

"Good evening, Professor." Said Tom pleasantly, all the coldness vanished from his features, but his eyes remained the same. "You have met Miss Granger, I presume? She has got Outstandings on every subject. And did you hear that she was the only one able to conjure a perfect Patronus in DADA?

Hermione scowled at him and Tom looked very smug with himself as he grinned back at her.

Professor Slughorn was looking at her as if she was a giant barrel tasty, mouth watering, candied pineapple. "Off course I have met her! But sadly she lacks a little bit of her amazing intelligence at potions. Well off you go, enjoy the party."

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione asked angrily. "Now he'll never leave me alone! Did you see how he was looking at me, like I was a big jar of candied pineapple!"

She saw his eyebrows rise and realised her mistake. But before he could ask her about the fact that she knew candied pineapple was Professor's Slughorn favourite, the Professor himself was making his way to them. He was dragging a girl along who looked rather severe and at this moment, not pleased at all.

"Tom! You'll be pleased to know that our dear Head Girl has finally recovered and is free from her hospital bed! Miss McGonagall, this is the girl I was talking to you about. Hermione Granger this is Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione nearly choked on her drink. Minerva McGonagall?! : As in THE Minerva McGonagall, her future transfiguration teacher? This was even worse than meeting Tom Riddle! Hmm..., funny how she took meeting Tom Riddle better than this_._

Minerva eyed her worriedly as Hermione coughed violently. Professor Slughorn raised his wand, saying "_Anapneo_" and Hermione made a sharp intake of breath. "Thank you Professor."

"My pleasure, Miss Granger!" now I'll leave you be, surely the three most intelligent students in Hogwarts can find something to talk about!" He said cheerfully and was all but beaming to them as he walked away.

They all stood there awkwardly until Hermione decided to move. She held out her hand to Minerva "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

Minerva smiled at her and shook her hand. "Minerva McGonagall, nice to meet you too" She then looked at Hermione and added. "So this is the girl that has been threatening my position." But she held no malice in her voice, just curiosity.

"Oh, come on, Minerva," said Tom smiling, "nobody beats you." Hermione saw that his eyes actually held appreciation for the witch. It was odd, how you could see everything in those eyes, if you truly looked. Eyes are the window to the soul, she remembered and almost shivered as she recalled cruel red eyes looking at Harry, Ron and she, the last time they had been together, all alive.

Hermione didn't miss the look that Minerva send Tom, one that said 'I know what you are doing' and she immediately liked the witch more. She had had a great respect for Minerva McGonagall in her school time, Minerva being her favourite teacher, but this confirmed again the smartness and observation of the witch.

"I think I'm hardly a threat, Miss McGonagall. And even if someone would have offered me your position, I would have declined."

Minerva looked at Hermione and Hermione saw acceptation in her eyes. "Don't underestimate yourself Hermione. Is it alright if I call you Hermione?" Hermione nodded and Minerva smiled. "Great. So you can call me Minerva. Anyway, if you weren't a threat, you would not be here, at a Slughorn party."

"Oh, I was not invited. I'm merely here because Mr. Riddle dragged me along."

"Did he now? Surely you must have been attacked by a dozen of girls from the Tom Riddle-fan club already." She looked disapproving.

"Actually" spoke Riddle, "it was because of some of those silly girls that I was able to drag her along, as Miss Granger called it."

"How do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"I overheard her say that she was going to Avada Kedavra them all if they said the words 'O my Gosh' again which gave me a bit of leverage."

Minerva turned to watch Hermione intently. "Hermione, is it true that you fled from Grindlewald?"

"It is" said Hermione softly. She hated lying, but what could she do about it?

"So, the Avada Kedavra-curse must bring up some pretty bad memories."

"It does." She answered. She saw Ron being hit by the curse and cringed.

"And yet you're able to joke about it." It was not a question and the statement held both admiration and curiosity.

"A wise man once told me that fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself. You're right, I could be afraid of those words the rest of my life, tremble whenever I hear them and let them bring out those bad memories. I chose not to, I don't want to dwell on the past and forget to live my life. The past still hurts me, it does, but I'm trying to move on and let go."

Minerva looked at her appreciating and said: "I'm glad to know that we have a worthy Gryffindor again. Honestly I was getting tired of those silly girls in the common room. You truly are a good catch: brave and also incredibly wise and intelligent. It really is nice to meet you."

Hermione was really happy, knowing that that had been a compliment of the highest sort and knowing that she had been accepted by Minerva McGonagall, one of the few people here she would actually seek acceptation from.

"Thank you, it really is nice to meet you too."

And so they became friends. The two of them talked while Tom preferred to observe them, thinking about the truth in Minerva's words and the openness in Hermione's. He had noticed her reaction at the name of the Head Girl, a reaction complete the opposite as her reaction towards him and the trust she had immediately given her. First he was annoyed. Now she had found someone else to help her avoid him. He had wanted to buy her a couple of drinks, charm her and figure her out. But now he saw that she had dropped down the guard she always maintained with him. It was as if she knew people before meeting them, and behaved accordingly. She was really hard to figure out. But thanks to Minerva, she had revealed more of herself in one minute already than she had done with him in a couple of weeks.

*TC*

Minerva was far better company than Jenny had been and Hermione found it really nice to be with her. The witch was however also far more attentive than Jenny was what turned out to be quite troublesome.

As they were walking to the Gryffindor common room one day, Minerva was telling Hermione how much she would like to teach. Hermione responded by saying that she was sure Minerva would make an excellent Transfiguration teacher. Minerva gave her an odd look and was about to say something when they heard a voice.

"Minerva, I finally found you! I need to discuss something with you."

"What is it about, Tom?"

"Oh nothing serious, I was just wondering if we could start the organisations for the Christmas ball today. We're already halfway in November therefore I think we should start."

"I see, well yes why not, it's not like I have anything else to do right now."

Hermione wanted to excuse herself when Minerva turned to her. "Would you like to join us? I saw the charm-work you did for Amy's poster and it was rather impressive. How you used the _Colovaria. _Well I've not been able to do it that well."

"Oh, Miss Granger, please do join us." Riddle said, smiling charmingly.

"Oh, sure why not" Hermione relented.

Minerva gave her a smile. "Now you'll discover the secret Head Boy-Girl common room." She said.

Hermione, who was actually shocked by this information, didn't had to feign surprise. "I never knew there was a Head Boy-Girl common room."

"Well, Miss Granger, that's why it is a secret" mocked Tom Riddle.

"You would know everything about secret chambers, wouldn't you Mr. Riddle?" She said sweetly.

Riddle gave her a questioning look and she thought she saw his eyes glow red for the briefest of moments before returning to their normal grey-blue shade. Stupid Hermione! He is the Dark lord! Don't provoke him!

But before he could say anything Minerva, who was unaware of the tension between the two said: "Well, Tom, please lead the way."

Tom turned around and started walking.

"Hermione, I meant to ask you something." Minerva said.

"Yes?" asked Hermione wondering what it would be.

"Are you a seer?"

"What?"

"Can you see the future?" Minerva asked very seriously.

Riddle's steps seemed to falter a little and Hermione wondered if he was listening. But this didn't stop her from bursting into laughter.

"No, I certainly cannot see the future. Divination is my worst nightmare. I'd rather be trampled by a hundred mad Hippogriffs than taking that subject ever again. Where did this came from?"

"It's just, well you seem to know things, things that other people don't."

At this Riddle steps definitely faltered. Thank you Minerva...

"How do you mean?" asked Hermione carefully. She hoped she had not been that obvious. She had tried to hide her knowledge of things. '_Obviously not, duh' _said a voice inside her.

"Well, just little things really, like you seem to recognize a person's name, immediately like one and hate another without even having met them. And I see a spark of recognition some times in your eyes at the mentioning of something you couldn't possibly know."

Shut up, just shut up! "Well, I don't know what you are talking about. Besides Jenny told me everything there is to know about this place and the people in it so maybe that's the reason." She tried to change the subject.

Minerva laughed and the mood lightened but Hermione saw Riddle's face. It was pure smugness and some sort of happiness. Not good, so not good, not good at all...

They continued to walk in silence until they came to a statue of a boy and a girl. Riddle tickled the girl and the statue slid open, revealing a large, cozy room with a fire place, bookshelves, a table with some papers and quills on and two comfortable couches. They entered and the statue closed.

"This is amazing!" Hermione commented while Riddle lit the fire. "Is this room used a lot?"

"No not really," said Minerva, "for things like this and last year there was the affair of Myrtle's death...," she looked grave, "the school almost closed but Tom was able to find out what happened."

"Yes, that was really a tragedy," Riddle involved himself in the conversation, "I still can't believe that poor girl died. Luckily I caught the animal that did it. Really, Hagrid should have known better than bringing it into the castle. Too bad he was expelled though, I'm sure it was an accident."

Hermione clenched her fists to stop herself from slapping him across the face. How dare he, when he had been the one who did it.

"Oh I know," she said in a monotonous tone, "I know _all _about it." She looked him straight in the eye and saw his curiosity before she felt something else. Still maintaining the eye-contact- to not raise anymore suspicion- she quickly raised her Occlumency shields while she felt him, trying to invade her mind. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he collided with them. When he retreated he gave her a threatening look before turning towards Minerva. _Well done Hermione, you've made the Dark Lord suspicious! _That stupid voice , just shut up, Hermione snapped irritably. Now she was arguing with herself... She had gone mad, completely mad...

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked Minerva, "Hermione?"

"What? Oh, sorry" she said before answering the question.

They arranged the ball for the next hour. After that Hermione announced that she was going to head back to the tower to get some homework done. She was about to leave when Tom's voice stopped her.

"If you don't mind Minerva, I'll accompany her and then come back to finish."

"Oh, off course not" Minerva smiled but looked a little bit confused.

Hermione cursed inwardly.

They stepped out of the room and Hermione counted steps: one, two, three, four and five; before she was pushed into an alcove. Riddle pinned her hands above her head and leaned into her, blocking her from moving at all.

"What-" Hermione began but was swiftly cut off.

"I'm through playing nice. Tell me, how did you know?" Riddle's eyes were gleaming dangerously.

"Know what?" she asked, feigning confusion.

Riddle laughed coldly. "You cannot fool the master, my dearest Hermione. Your acting skills are quite good, I'll admit. But they're not good enough. I see right through you"

"Well, I see right through you too, Riddle. And I'm not your dearest."

"Well seeing that you already know my skills, _dearest,_ let's try again shall we?" He took both of her hands in one of his and his other one moved to grip her chin. Their noses were almost touching and Hermione's breath hitched at his intake of her personal space. If she would stand on tiptoes they would be kissing. Not that she would ever want that, even with his handsome features so close... Stop it Hermione! She scolded herself.

She saw Riddle looking very pleased with himself as his fingers stroked her cheek. Distracted by his touch she didn't notice him until he hissed "_Legilimens._" She immediately raised her shields but she was not fast enough. Before she could stop him she was sucked in by a memory.

_Ron and Harry looked confused as she stuck her whole arm into her tiny bag._

_"Undetectable extension charm" she said._

_"You're amazing, you are" Ron said looking at her with appreciation._

_She grinned: "always a tone of surprise."_

_There was a muffled sound and Hermione frowned. "Ah... That'll be the books."_

_Harry and Ron shared a look and grinned, obviously mocking Hermione's distress for the books._

_Hermione scowled at them before they shared a smile._

She pushed him out of her mind. Reliving that memory had hurt. One of the few happy moments the Golden Trio had shared before everything had been destroyed. She glanced up at him, bracing herself for his reaction.

He looked repulsed by the memory before an evil grin slowly crept up. Oh no, thought Hermione, that didn't promise anything good.

"You obviously care a lot for them, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"What would you feel if something were to happen to them?"

To his utter surprise Hermione burst out in laughter.

"By all means, do try to find them. And if you do, please tell me, you would be incredibly helpful."

She laughed at the confusion on his face before shoving him away from her and leaving.

Tom stood there in the corridor, wondering what the hell just had happened. She had not even been scared! And what did she mean by that? Helpful, if he found them? He slowly walked back to the Head Boy-Girl common room, all the way, trying to add up all the things about Hermione Granger that just didn't make sense.

**A/N: longest chapter written till now! 3,970 words! Well what do you think? Like it, hate it? I'll be gone till half august but my birthday is 31th July. So please let some reviews, you would all make me very happy. Enjoy the summer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, lovely readers!

I have news for you. And don't panic, because it isn't bad. Tempus Cambiato WILL BE FINISHED. I repeat: the story will be finished.

So, then, why am I posting an A/N? Because the updates are going to be delayed. Why? Various reasons. I've already explained them on my profile, and will explain them briefly here again.

But before I do that, I am going to promise you something: I solemnly swear that I will finish every story I start, no matter how long it takes. Hell, I'll even will blackmail myself into finishing stories by withholding myself from chocolate. If that isn't serious to you, then I don't know. Promise managed :)

And now, up to the reasons.

1. You know, when you start a story, how the story just writes itself at first? But then, you start going over it again, and change things, or realize you want to go another direction, and it becomes difficult because you have already posted quite a lot?

I now know, how I want TC to end, and which path I want it to take, and going over it, I made a lot of changes, some of them in the parts that were already posted. So, I want to finish the story first, before posting everything, so that it doesn't gets too confusing, because that changed and that changed and oh, that changed too, now I have to reread everything.

2. Call me a perfectionist, everyone who knows me will agree and I will not argue, but I like to do things right. The worst thing in a fic for me, are not the typical grammar errors like the difference between your and you're, because honestly, I make those too. The one thing I cannot stand is OOC-ness. I just can't have it. Because then I'm like, I just read a story in which the characters happened to be named Hermione and Draco or Hermione and Tom, but really if it wasn't for the names, I would've never made the connection between THE Hermione and THE Draco, or THE Tom.

Also, the magic world. I admit, I could be called obsessed about HP. I know, well not everything, but 99,999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.. .% about it. You get what I mean. So, people who don't even know that Neville could have been the Chosen One too, or misspell Avada Kedavra- and really, that happens, it's unbelievable, I've read Aveda Kedvra or Abra Kedabra, and those aren't the worst ones- kinda piss me off. Like, did you actually _read _the books?

So, that said, I find myself facing a problem. Because a) It has been a lot of time since I read HP, and not every detail has stayed with me and b) I did not read the books in English, so a lot of names and spells,... are different. And because I hate hypocrites, and the worst kind off hypocrites are the ones that hate hypocrites while being hypocrites themselves, I've decided to pick up the books in English. I read through the first three this summer, but unfortunately I'm no longer the 10 year old girl, who had an unlimited amount of free time that could be solely dedicated to reading, day after day and I haven't been able to start the fourth one now that the summer has finished.

3. TC is not the only project I'm working on. I recently found my real first story, which I started writing in dutch and I forgot all about it after a while. It will be a Dramione named Change Happens, if all the translating changes happen anyways. I'm also working on a Tom Riddle one-shot, untitled for now.

4. Homework (=Half Of My Energy Wasted On Random Knowledge), and half of my time wasted too. I am now in my last year of High school, and I have an incredibly amount of homework and studying to do. Seriously, apparently teachers don't understand that we have a life outside school.

5. And that brings me to my last (but certainly not least) point: _time. _Time to combine school and babysitting and homework and reading and writing and going out and friends and hobby's... Time, time, time... it goes by too fast. If anyone of you happens to know where I can find a Time Turner, please do let me know.

So that's it. For more information, check my profile and hey, if you are looking for something to read, check my favorite's list. There are a lot of awesome stories there, much even awesomer then mine.

Thank-you! For all the lovely reviews and for the followers and the people who put TC on their favorite list.

And I repeat: I will finish every story I start posting.

Lots of love,

Catalina


End file.
